Episode 315: No Gods, No Kings, Only McCheese
"No Gods, No Kings, Only McCheese" was originally released on August 8, 2016. Description Happy Olympics-Time everybody! Can our brave Olympians solve the puzzle of the Five Rings before the torchlight's end? Or will the Rio Ring-Eaters doom their quest before it even begins? Suggested Talking Points New 'Lympo Categories, Spacey Dog, Throw Up Catchphrases, Special Special Wine, McDonaldland Politics, Boat Home Outline 11:52 - My friend's dog is extremely unsettling and disturbs me greatly every time I visit. He has some very human-esque eyes (you can see the whites). They don't look like a dog's at all, and don't reflect in the light. When I go to the bathroom at night, he's just sitting there, waiting for me in the hallway, and he will sit on the coach like a man and watch the TV. He was found, and the previous owner told my friend to "keep him", thus passing on the curse. To top it all off, he has a human man name. Everyone loves my friend, tells him his dog is a human man in a dog's body, but says that he's "trying his best." -- Spooky Snacks In South Philly (p.s. it sounds like I embellished this or even made it up for the goof, but please understand that I'm living in constant fear) 18:15 - Y - Sent in by Joel Zose, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What s a cool catch phrase to say before you throw up? I ve always wanted to say something cool before I vomit from drinking too much. Any suggestions? 25:54 - Recently my girlfriend was asked by her best friend to be her maid of honor at her upcoming wedding. She asked her by presenting my girlfriend with a bottle of wine that had a customized label printed onto it that said, "Will you be my maid of honor?" My girlfriend, of course, said yes, and life is good; however, my question is, should we drink the wine? Or are we supposed to leave the wine inside as some sort of artifact to commemorate the special occasion? Would it be even more rude not to drink it? -- Not Drunk Enough Yet In New Jersey 33:05 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Sponsored by MeUndies. Advertisement for Can I Pet Your Dog. 39:18 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Gator, who asks: Is Mayor McCheese a Republican or a Democrat? 46:38 - Hey brothers, I have a query which I could use a little help with. My boyfriend and I have been going out for almost a year now, and have been talking about moving in together. One problem: he lives out of his car, which has been cool (I have my own place too), but the closer my lease is to ending the more I notice when we talk about living together the conversation sometimes ends up being about which van would be easiest for two people to live in. While I'm all for reducing my environmental impact, I was kinda hoping to live somewhere with a toilet. So, how do I tell him we're not living in a car without squashing his sense of freedom? -- Cramped In California 56:58 - Housekeeping 60:47 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user jmoney_36116, who asks: What kind of apple juice comes in a small glass jar like the ones that were on the tv show martin? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes